


We Live On Fascination

by JustJasper



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Casual Sex, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, F/F, Non-Monogamy, Not a love triangle fic, Sera POV, vignette fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustJasper/pseuds/JustJasper
Summary: Shokrakar comes to Skyhold and gives Sera a lot of feelings. Mostly in her pants.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lafillechanceuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lafillechanceuse/gifts).



> This ended up diverging a little bit from one of the prompts I was given (Sera/Shok smut), taking inspiration from my giftee's ship preferences, and became this, which involves feelings. I really hope you enjoy!

**“The first stab of love is like a sunset, a blaze of color -- oranges, pearly pinks, vibrant purples.” - Anna Godbersen**

A little bird told her they should come see Skyhold's new arrivals this morning. Not really a little bird; more like a peacock, with his feathers going everywhere. Dorian heard it from a little bird (probably Josephine's), and the little bird passed it on to him, a big fancy bird.

They sit on a wall as the gates open, Josephine and a few others standing around, and whoever sent the little bird needs flowers or cookies or something. There, on the bridge coming into Skyhold are three huge horses, two pulling a large wagon and one with a rider.

A qunari rider. A massive qunari rider, with curling horns with gold and feathers strung between them. A humongous curly-horned qunari rider with white war paint and _tits_.

“ _Woof_.”

“Woof, indeed,” Dorian says wistfully, and she can't drag her eyes away, but her brain is looking at him, because he can't be thinking the same as her.

But Big Rider's not the only qunari, when Sera can take in the rest of them – so many pairs of horns all of them so big even next to the big horses. She counts the pairs of horns – not all of them have pairs, but counting's not hard with quick eyes – there's eighteen qunari and a human. He sticks out a bit, because he's so short, but he looks like he belongs – red paint on his arms the same as the qunari next to him.

Might be that one that has Dorian slack-jawed. Tall, shirtless, big horns. Dorian's type. She sniggers, and he laughs too. They sure did hear a clever bird.

“Last one to get under one of those qunari buys me drinks. Or on top. Whatever. Point is, you're going to buy me drinks.”

Dorian snorts. “I'm the one practised in this field, don't you think there's as much chance you'll be buying me drinks?”

“Not likely. What field?”

“The field of qunari fucking, if we're to get technical.”

“You'll be too busy _practising_ with your own qunari, the one you've already got.”

Dorian says something about Bull not being _his_ qunari, but she ignores him because he's lying to himself and her, and she doesn't really care when Big Rider is dismounting her horse and moving to take the hand Josephine is offering in greeting. To _kiss_ the offered hand.

Piss, this is going to be grand.

*

They're called the Valo-Kas, and Cadash knows them. From before she was the Herald, before she was Inky. Big Rider claps her on the back, and Cadash has definitely been there, done her.

They get barracks near the Chargers, and Bull gets a bit weird. Except the human and one of the qunari they're all Tal-Vashoth, same as Bull, but he's not happy about it. He's weird about that stuff, but that's for Dorian to sort out, or a Charger, or Inky.

Everyone's a bit funny about them, at first. Nearly everyone, a lot of Cullen's men. So not surprising when there's a big tournament the next day in the keep, and a big audience.

In the morning they gather up around the training ring. Cullen's soldiers and the ones who used to be templars but aren't officially anymore, a few dozen Chargers, and most of the Valo-Kas. There's mages too, but she's not frigging staying to watch that.

Blackwall slides into a spot next to her, smelling like wood and horses. He always smells, but she likes him anyway.

Cullen picks a templar – Barris, that one everyone fancies. Bull picks Krem, obviously, and Big Rider picks a qunari called Adaar, who picks up one of the big practice swords.

Practice blades can still make shite bleed, but there's a couple of healers hanging around the edge of the ring. It's just like what Cullen and Bull do with their men, but suddenly everyone's ready to whoop and cheer and wager on it.

It's three blows and you're out – Krem takes one, Barris and Adaar two each.

Barris lands his sword on Adaar's hip, right where she'd have put an arrow because it's just open space in her swing. The crowd cheers and claps, and Adaar stalks off.

She's young, Sera-young, with dyed red hair and freckles. Big Rider flicks her chin at her; _buck up_.

“Good show, kid,” Blackwall calls, clapping with a smatter-patter from the crowd.

Krem knocks Barris to the ground and swings his mall, lands it somewhere off away from Barris' head. Nobody's surprised, everyone cheers, and losers lose their coin. Barris will still get bedded even coming second place.

“They're not all big and terrible, are they?”

Blackwall laughs. “Probably picked someone who could put up a fight, but not deal out a whooping. They're the new guys, from what I know they know how to do things. Make the right impression. There's a reason Bull put up Krem and not Skinner or Hatchet.”

“Shame. Watching Skinner even fake-stab is tops.”

There's a few more rounds, one of Cullen's mouthy lads playing announcer, names of the new faces passed on and pissed up sometimes. They get there in the end, and the qunari put on a good show after the first round. Of course then it's a leader match.

“Fighting for the honour of the Inquisition troops, Cullen Rutherford!”

Cullen strips off his big furry coat and it's all go. Sword, shield, steady on his feet. She hasn't seen him fight much, but he's got this far, and Cassandra hasn't taken over so he can't be failing that much.

“Fighting to not have to buy their drinks tonight, Iron Bull of the Bull's Chargers!”

The Chargers cheer, and Bull steps up with one of the big practice axes. Dull as shit, still deadly if they weren't playing nice.

“And fighting for who knows what, for the newcomers the Valo-Kas, Shokrakar!”

She's frigging massive – taller than Cullen easily, almost as tall as Bull. Not as wide, but still _phwoar_ , all muscles and scars, white and gold.

It's not really about Cullen. Is it ever about Cullen? It's not like he's bad at fighting, but it's different, they're different, and Bull and Big Rider are making this a match.

So Cullen's out first, Bull hits first then Shokrakar once then twice. His soldiers cheer, and Harding whistles with her fingers from somewhere she can't see, high and cutting like an arrow.

Bull and Shokrakar face off, and talk qunari, Qun, whatever. Words she knows the sound of but not the meaning. Mostly she only knows Bull's swears – there's some proper good ones (but not as good as Dorian's).

She lands the first blow, because Bull lets her, wants to see her coming for him. Does that in battles, letting them come to him. Swings for her after that, and she's fast. She ducks, she goes to her knees and pops back up to avoid Bull's swing. It's a pissing contest, a bit more fun to watch then actually pissing.

Shokrakar's short white hair is stuck to her head and she's shiny with sweat, and Sera thinks about how easy she'd be able to hoist her around. Those legs wrapped around her head, or grabbing her horns. If this is how Dorian gets about Bull, she definitely needs better jokes.

They're two each, and it's all shouting and cheering, and in a blink it goes from axe and sword clanging to Shokrakar on her back with Bull's axe pressed against her middle. Sera cheers along with the Chargers, and Bull blows kisses to the crowd. He helps Shokrakar up, all smiles and laughing now he's won (that's good, she doesn't want to fight with a loser).

Big Rider catches Sera looking then – and (Andraste's fancy knickers!) she _winks_.

*

They meet for the first time proper in the Herald's Rest. Nice of Shokrakar to come to her, but it's not like Sera wouldn't have gone to their camp – from what the little people have been saying, they're as _friendly_ as the Chargers.

“Your templar told me to check the training dummies for bees.” Shokrakar says, leaning in the doorway to Sera's room. She's still got feathers and gold strung between her horns and around her wrist, but the white paint that twists around her arms and her shoulders is fading in parts. She's _huge_. “Said it was someone's idea of a prank.”

Her voice is everywhere and nowhere; bits of Josephine and Varric and Bull, and something like the Rivaini traders who always try and sell her weird-smelling salt fish.

“Cullen bubbled me? That fun suck son of a mother-pissing dog hole.”

Shokrakar laughs with a shake of her shoulders. “No, he didn't say who. Something about the tavern and “she” cooking up more pranks. I thought this person sounded like the fun type.”

The cloth wrapped around Shokrakar's chest covers her boobs but shows off her belly, and a ugly scar that goes down below her belt. Sera wants to follow it with her tongue. She's staring, she knows. Mouth open, bug-eyed sort of staring. Shite, Big Rider is going to think she's weird without Sera even having to do anything.

“I am fun,” Sera says. Stupid thing to say, of course she's fun, but nobody who's actually fun tells everyone they are. Stupid.

She hums, considering. “We'll see. My name's—”

“Shokrakar,” Sera blurts. Her name feels weird and warm in her mouth, weird shapes she doesn't use much, not without wanting to muddle them. She doesn't want to muddle this.

“That's me. You got a name, fun girl?”

“Sera.”

“Well Sera, some of mine and a few of yours are setting up to play cards downstairs. You want in?”

“There stakes?”

She should ask if they're stripping, that would be fun.

“We're playing for stories.”

“You what?”

“Loser tells a story, if we vote it's shit, they have to buy us drinks. You got stories, fun girl?”

Sera gets to her feet. Shokrakar's still frigging massive. “Pfft, don't need stories, I'm not going to lose.”

She loses on purpose to tell them about some mess she was elbow deep in.

*

Dagna's quarters are cold, and it makes her skin come up in goose pimples where the cold meets the sweating hot. Nipples like arrows, hurting to touch them as Dagna returns a favour and does alchemy, not magic, down between Sera's spread thighs.

She comes on Dagna's tongue, then on her slippery fingers before her body gives up and she's panting, laughing, stretching out on blankets and pillows on the floor. She can't even remember why they didn't do it on the bed – just nice to do it different, or something.

It's good, it's fun, but her mind that's usually going six different ways has a seventh today.

“You see those qunari who came to Skyhold?”

Dagna rolls onto her side, leans on an elbow. Her red hair's all wild, free from the bun. She could drown in redhead dwarves.

“A few of them have been down to say hello.”

“They're phwoar, right?”

“They're all so _tall_. Though everyone's tall, compared to me. I bedded a qunari once, you know.”

“Widdle! You did, yeah?”

“When I was travelling. It was interesting. The size difference gave us a few logistical problems, but that might just have been us. I'd have to bed another qunari to see if it was a recurring issue.”

Dagna talks about fun things like they're learning, and learning things like they're fun. Which is fine, because making the bees was fun and learning (not to get stung).

“You could, they like a fun time. We've played cards. They probably like a _fun_ time, too.” She sticks two fingers up and wiggles her tongue between them for emphasis.

“Hmm,” Dagna taps her chin. “Maybe if I get time. I've got a lot of projects.”

“Pft. _That_ shouldn't be a project.”

“Why not?”

“You don't project me, do you?”

Dagna giggles. “This is more of a standing arrangement.”

“Oi, we do it lying down, mostly.”

Dagna's laugh is wicked, like she's plotting, but it's all good things for Sera's fanny, so she isn't worried. Not like she ever worries with Dagna, even though she's into too much magic for a dwarf. She makes it less scary.

*

It's simple with Shokrakar. Sera just goes to the barracks one night after the Valo-Kas get back from the Western Approach, and there's a bunch of qunari with their tits out already (the ones who aren't trying to keep up with the Chargers in the pub), just hanging around like the mountain cold is nothing. A stable boy and a librarian, a couple of chantry sisters too in chairs and on laps. Drinks, cards, and Shokrakar in a back room, sharpening a dagger.

The candles put shadows on all her scars and lines, makes her look messed up. Sera's pulse throbs between her legs.

“Evening, fun girl. You need me for something?”

“Yeah,” Sera says, and closes the door behind her. “Need, want, like, if you'd like.”

Shokrakar stands, and it doesn't matter how many times Sera sees it, her brain just runs to a stop seeing her so frigging big there, all muscle and horn and tit.

“Come over here.”

Sera goes, until she's close enough to smell leather and soap. Shokrakar's smiling, sharper and pointier in places than humans or elves or dwarves.

“Here's some fun. Last one to come wins.”

“You're on!”

Sera shoves her back towards the bed, where she sits and makes her an easier size for kissing Shokrakar grabs her arse and pulls her close, laughing against her mouth before she goes for it proper and sticks her tongue in Sera's mouth.

What a _kiss_.

Shokrakar takes off Sera's tunic in a series of tugs and pulls between kisses, until she's got her top bits out.

“Hey, Shocker, you been thinking about these?” She leans back, grabs at the small handful of tit she has and wiggles them at Shokrakar.

“Better than I imagined.”

“Pft!”

Sera climbs onto Shokrakar's lap to kiss her more, and to try and get her hands under the material she's got wrapped around her, keeping her best bits hidden. Shokrakar helps out eventually, pulling back, chuckling as she reaches for the tie and unwinds herself like its not way more complicated than clothes need to be.

Worth it.

“Wow.”

Sera grabs two handfuls of tit as Shokrakar laughs.

It's not long before they're undressed and Sera is all over Shokrakar's snatch. Nails short, hands washed because she always does this proper, rubbing her fingers along Shokrakar's clit as she mouths along her stomach, between her ditties, all around her dark nipples as they stand to attention.

“Hey, clever girl,” Shokrakar says, as she reaches down and takes Sera's wrist, pulls her up and pushes her down onto the bed like it's nothing. Sera struggles, and Shokrakar lets her, and she has to laugh because Shokrakar knows the game and they'll both play to win.

“You cheat, you can't bundle me about while I'm frigging you.”

“I don't remember us setting rules,” Shokrakar says, as she pushes Sera's legs apart and bites gentle along her thigh.

Maybe its a qunari thing or maybe it's a Shokrakar thing, but her mouth is like when Sera throws a jar of bees; she swears and her body buzzes with it, that honey tongue slipping all around her, those lips closing around her clit and sucking hard.

“Shit!” she gasps.

She grabs Shokrakar's horns and holds hard, tugs her close as that tongue makes everything coil inside her ready to spring like a trap.

She loses right fast, when she comes on Shokrakar's tongue before she can even try to flip them and switch and give winning a proper go. One-nothing.

“Let me get back to frigging you and then we'll go another round, yeah?”

*

They're all making nice now, sitting together in the tavern. The Chargers, the Valo-Kas, some of each. Dorian, Blackwall, Varric. Lots of drink, lots of stories.

The Chargers have gone through the Valo-Kas (no surprise), and Dalish is sitting on the lap of their fat qunari healer. Boobs like drums, that shake when she laughs. Skinner's at the side, looking all happy (but still in a stabby way), so they probably went all three together. Sera hides her laugh badly, and Dalish grins at her.

The next one to join them has horns that go straight back from his head, and a face like a slapped arse.

“Kaariss!” Shokrakar calls, as he slumps into an open chair. “What's the matter?”

“Nothing.”

Someone pushes a drink towards him and says, “their templar?”

His face is going plum-purple.

“It's _nothing_.”

“What, Cullen?” Dorian now, dragging his eyes away from going goo-goo at Bull. “You're trying to bed Cullen?”

“Kaariss doesn't bed,” Shokrakar says, “he woos.”

“I sent him flowers,” he says, shaking his head. Looks like he wants to drown himself in his pint. “He didn't even receive them. He sent them away.”

Oh, piss knickers. That's her fault; a bouquet that was sure to make his office stink up in a day.

Dalish says: “Maybe he doesn't like men.”

Shokrakar says: “Maybe he doesn't like qunari.”

Sera says: “Maybe he's just dense. Thought they were from some knob, yeah? Loads of them trying to get him on their side, all la-di-da about their houses and fancy gold-covered underthings. Give him flowers yourself, then he knows who its from. And if he's rude, you're there so you can punch him.”

Laughter, and Shokrakar winks at her. Promises.

“Tell me, if you're going to do it,” Varric says, sighing. “I haven't seen Curly get punched in an age.”

*

Making a giant woman _scream_ , a good, _good_ scream is tops. Nothing better. Sera gets her whole hand inside Shokrakar's fanny, laughs while Big Rider twists and twitches around her wrist.

Later she clamps her thighs around Shokrakar's face, as she pushes two slippery fingers up Sera's arse. They're so loud that the barracks cheer for them when Sera comes, like they cheered during the fights that first day.

They're lying there afterwards, eating pie and fruit naked. Still throbbing sore. It's wow.

“When you fought Bull,” Sera says, “you let him win.”

“You think?”

“Well I do now, if you're not saying you didn't.”

“He didn't trust me, which is fine. But he didn't feel safe with me here, which is a problem, if we're all on the same side. If he knows he can beat me, everything goes better.”

“Yeah, because he's going to trust you loads when he finds out you faked it. He won't like it.”

“Oh, he knows.”

“Shite, yeah?”

“He knew right away. I didn't know he knew, but he bought me a drink. He said he'd have done the same thing if he was trying to make someone feel safe, or if he was trying to make them drop their guard.”

“So now he thinks you want to knife him in his sleep?”

“No, he just knows I'm smart. He asks if the Qun ever lined me up to be a spy, so now I think that's what he was. Does your Inquisitor know he's Ben-Hassrath?”

“He left the Qun. Or got kicked out.”

“So he was?”

Sera splutters. “Look, did you frig me just to spy on Bull? Because if you wanted to know that, there's a Tevinter knob you'd be better off frigging. And _he_ is a lot less interested in Madam Shocker than I am, good luck.”

“Sera,” Shokrakar says, laughing as she pulls her close and kisses her. “You're the one who asked about him.”

Sera kisses back, hooks a leg over her leg and wiggles into her side.

“No more talking about men in bed.”

*

She finds out from little voices that Dagna and Harding spent the night in Dagna's room. The same night Sera spent with Shokrakar's tongue stuck up her arse, so they both definitely had a good time.

She could tell Dagna all about it. She's dirty, she'd probably like hearing about it. But little voices made it out to be hush-hush, and maybe Sera's not meant to know, and maybe Dagna wouldn't want to share.

Not that she didn't know they were friends, and flirty. Not that Sera minds at all where Dagna wants to put her face. Not that it means they're not still having a good time, whenever they crash-bang into each others breeches.

“Is that jealousy I detect?” Dorian says, when he's buying Sera drinks for winning their wager. First under. Over. On top.

“Don't be stupid. She has fun with other dwarves, I have fun with big women, we're both having a good time. No point making that more boring, when it's so much fun.”

“Quite right you are.” He lifts he glass. “I'll drink to that.”

Sera knows when someone's dropping it because it's stacked odds and not because they think they're wrong. But she can't be jealous, if she's doing it too.

*

There's bee boxes on top of one of the towers, and barrels of flowers and plants. Dagna's idea, for the bee jars. Her own little army of soldiers, and their barracks up here out of the way. They can make their way down to the garden, but they always come back.

The top of the tower gets the best of the sun and the stone parapet keeps out most of the wind. It's pretty private too, and she's lost count of how many times she and Dagna have been up here together and ended up naked.

Today they meet by chance, both of them checking on the boxes.

“Oh, hello!”

She's always so cheerful, and its catching. Sera can't look at her without smiling.

All of Skyhold's honey goes to work. The cooks take bottles for the kitchens, healers take bottles for wounds, and the chantry sisters take bottles for alms.

Dagna takes bottles for science (of the sticky kind), but today she just smokes the bees and checks on them.

“I hear you and Shokrakar have been getting along.”

“Have you seen her, Widdle? She's so big, and phwoar.”

Dagna laughs, and tucks a bit of her hair back behind her ear.

“You haven't forgotten about little old me, have you?”

Piss, is the smoke making it hard to breathe?

“You're not easy to forget.”

When there's a silence, when people go all dark and broody, Sera usually talks. Now she doesn't know what to say. _Harding_ , she could say, ask back about her.

She doesn't. She flaps her lips and spin on her heel, letting the world tilt and shift around her. Dagna goes back to the beehive, and Sera leans on the stone and watches her. They could still get naked up here.

Dagna looks over at her. “You know, wasps would really pack a punch in those bottles.”

“Yeah?”

“Dennet said there's a wasp's nest forming in the stables. If we could move it away from the horses, maybe we could test it out.”

“You have the best ideas, Widdle.”

*

Sera's in love.

She's not stupid, she knows her own mind. Or her heart, really. She's been in love so many times – but what's the point of having a heart if it isn't loving all the time? Pointless, to have it empty.

She's in love with Shokrakar, for sure. Hard not to be, the way that woman smiles. Smells, too, and her hands, her laugh, her bossing about her gang. It's all very... yeah, Sera loves that. Loves her.

But she's loved women before, the same way. They're going to be around for a time, and then it's going to end, and if they're lucky nobody's going to get arsey before they go.

So it's easier that Shokrakar doesn't love her back.

Leaning up on her elbow, frowning at Shokrakar, she just has to make sure. Wouldn't be good to get this all mixed up.

“You're not in love with me, are you?”

“Hm?” Shokrakar looks at her, cute little wrinkle between her thick eyebrows. “I like you, pretty girl.”

“But you don't _love_ me, do you?”

Shokrakar looks confused, and Sera's not surprised – it's not like Cassandra's books, she's not asking with tears in her eyes, like she needs a certain answer to live. At least not the one the book people need.

“No.” She's gentle. Even as big as she is, she's really gentle sometimes.

“Just checking, right?”

“Alright. We've been having fun, haven't we?”

“Shite yeah, Shocker.”

She doesn't need to know that Sera loves her, because people get so weird over it. She's told people before, and it's proper weird when they don't love her back. They want to start being too nice to her, or too careful, or pissing off altogether, and all of those are shit options. It's better like this.

Sera's in love and it's amazing, however long Shokrakar and the Valo-Kas stay around.

*

“So, you and Shokrakar?”

She wrinkles her nose at Dorian. Him pretending he didn't know is stupid, when pretty much everyone knows. They've drunk about it before.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing,” he waves his hand, and Cabot puts a bottle of plonk down between them with two mugs. “I'm just glad you're having fun. Quite a lot of fun, it would seem.”

“Me and Shokrakar, you and Bull,” she laughs. “You want to talk about our big qunari jinx.”

“It's hardly our speciality alone,” Dorian says. “The Valo-Kas are a _friendly_ lot.”

“Yeah. They'll frig anyone.”

Dorian laughs – none of that cackling magister stuff, just loud and smooth.

“You've taken quite a shine to her.”

She narrows her eyes at Dorian. Fishy. He's fishing.

“If you want to ask how shiny it is, I'm going to ask you how shiny you are for Bull.”

“I've not idea what you're talking about,” Dorian says. Dodges this better than he does in a fight.

“Through a tree into custard, yeah? I've explained that. I've got that too. But you you're more shiny than me. Brass buckles.”

“What does that even mean?”

She tugs the bottle of wine out of his hand and drinks straight from it. He might know a lot about creepy magic and Vinty things, but he's stupid about a lot of stuff.

*

It takes her ages to realise she's in love with Widdle. Months and a posh plotty ball and a place she doesn't even want to think about where everything was _wrong_.

Now that is stupid, because she fell a little bit in love with her the first time they talked, when Sera was borrowing tools and Dagna was talking about magic (bad) and making things go boom (good).

But it's different this time, because it takes her so long to work it out and then she wishes she hadn't.

If Dagna doesn't love her back—

 _Piss it_. If Dagna doesn't love her back it's going to matter.

“I've missed this,” Dagna says. They're not sweaty from sex, only from the fire of the forge as Dagna makes Sera new arrowheads that are going to _explode_.

“Making arrows. Fun arrows.”

“Yeah,” Dagna laughs. “It's been a while since you needed me.”

Of course she needs Dagna, because Dagna makes her armour better and her arrows more fun.

But it's not about arrows.

“You and Shokrakar—”

“I can stop frigging her if you want. I will.”

“No, I don't mind. I just...” Dagna puts down her tools. She's looking at Sera like she can't get her words to work right. She knows that feeling. “The Inquisition won't last forever. When he defeat Corypheus, things are going to change.”

Sera snorts. “As if you don't like change.”

“I love it. I don't want to change you, though. I mean, I know we'll change, because who knows what we'll be doing a year from now. I don't want us to stop being who we are, and going and chasing the things we want to find out there. But I don't want you to stop coming back to me.”

Sometimes the things that matter are the easiest things in the world.

“I can come back. It doesn't matter how far we've gone. You're my Widdle, yeah?”

“I— of course I am.”

“You're mine and I'm your's. It doesn't matter who we frig along the way, yeah? I'm always coming back. Got it?”

Dagna's never cried. Maybe there's smoke in her eyes, making them so shiny bright. She crooks her finger and Sera goes, leaning down to wrap her arms around her Widdle's neck and kiss her silly.

**“We can make detours with our mind but we can't distract the truth from our heart.” - Nikki Rowe**

**Author's Note:**

> There is a small nod to ['i'm telling you stories. trust me.'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6474652) by amurderof in this fic, maybe you'll spot it! You should go read said fic anyway.


End file.
